Howalon Replacement
by hOlytraCii
Summary: Howalon! Howalon! What? Natsume is jealous of Mikan's Howalon, But what happens if Howalon is gone, it can't be replaced right? OCCness Please read, nuu flames okkiies ?


Howalon Replacement

**Howalon Replacement**

_Howalon is a food as sweet as a honey,_

_Howalon fills your mouth, slowly melts,_

_Then making you feel light and in HEAVEN_

_But can Howalon be replaced? Once its eaten its…_

_Gone right?!_

**- hOlytraCii -**

All teenagers loves sugary food, like swirly lollipop, chocolate drops, chewy caramel, strawberry kisses etc…

But all Gakuen Alice students love their own special made candy, and that is Howalon, the yummy and dreamy Howalon.** (A/N: I wish I could eat them )**

Howalon was a candy that not only lifts your spirits up; it may even solve your feelings out. It has just the right taste, not too sweet that just makes you puke, but also not so ordinary that make it not special but plain.

**Mikan Sakura**, a joyful little girl who is just head over toe for Howalon. She treasures them, she loved them. Whenever she got the right amount of rabbit, she would just rush down to Central Town and buy a box of Howalon.

**Natsume Hyuuga**, a handsome guy who is head over toe for Mikan, he loved her ever since she steps into this land, Gakuen Alice. But he had a rival, and he was jealous. Natsume Hyuuga is jealous; I don't believe that jealous was even in his Dictionary! Yep, he was jealous, jealous of a non-living thing, but its was sweet, guess what was it that is making Natsume jealous! Yep, it sure is, Howalon!

Natsume hated Howalon that is why he never buys them. He couldn't believe that Mikan loves Howalon better than him. That small, puny object beating him the almighty Natsume!

But one day, Howalon was the one, which changed everything!

**Gakuen Alice Dorm rooms**

_Spring_

One fine morning, where the sky was just as blue as sapphire, the sun was bright, like wasn't burning, just bright like though diamonds that is reflecting off the lights. The temperature was just right, warm, the usual fuzzy warm. You can hear the cheerful chirps of the bird that are flying around the sky like there is no tomorrow. It was a wonderful day to enjoy a day of spring.

Natsume was walking down the stairs of the dorm rooms, he opened the exit door with a light push with both his hand. Then suddenly something just came up his mind.

_Hey wait I haven't bumped into Polkadots today! Where the hell is she? _Natsume thought.

He caught the bus that goes down to Central Town, he had to buy his latest edition of manga, but what was occupying in Natsume's mind was not his favourite latest edition manga, but instead it was his favourite girl, Mikan Sakura. **(A/N: Oh thinking of your lover now are you Natsume )**

The journey to Central Town took sometime; Natsume slowly dozed off on the bus. But unknown to him, his favourite girl was sitting 5 seats in front of him. She was desperate. Desperate for her Howalon, today was Howalon special sale; there were a limited people for it.

**Gakuen Alice Central Town**

Once the bus stopped at central town, Mikan quickly jumped off the bus, and ran to the Howalon shop, lining up impatiently.

But back to Natsume, just slowly opened his eye when he felt the bus slowly stopped. As he was getting up, he saw a shadow that disappears near the exit. But he thought it was some random guy who was just using his/her Alice. He slowly walked to his manga shop, and bought the manga he wanted. Since he was in a good mood, he walked toward the sakura tree that was in the middle of central town, sat down and start to read his manga.

Just as he sat down Mikan was done with the waiting, and had a box of Howalon in both her hands. She was happily skipping and eating her delicious Howalon. But just as she happily did though things, she saw Natsume reading peacefully at the bottom of the sakura tree. Therefore she went over to talk to him.

Natsume sensed that someone was walking towards him; he stopped reading and looked up, realised that it was only Mikan instead of his over-whelmed fan girls. He then lowered his face and back to reading his manga.

"_Mou_, Natsume don't look up at me then return reading without saying anything!" Said the innocent Mikan.

"Tsk, why should I say something to a girl who doesn't even realise that Polkadots is not even for her age?" Natsume reply back boringly.

"Well, let's see! You should be polite to lady like me, and stop mean a bully to me, gosh!" Mikan cried a loud while munching her Howalon in Natsume's face.

_When is she ever going to finish eating that darn Howalon! _Natsume scream inside his mind.

"Lady? Who the lady? I don't see any lady around here, and in front of me is not a lady, but instead it's a idiotic polkadot panty weirdo!" Natsume reply back quickly.

"What you don't see the lady……wait a minute! I'M NOT A IDIOTIC POLKADOT WIERDO! ARGHHHHH ……..!!" Mikan scream at the top of her lungs.

"Man, polka my ear drum is going to pop one day, by your darn voice! So SHUT UP!" Natsume said coldly.

There was quietness around the air. Mikan was told to shut up by Natsume but she continue to eat her Howalon one by one and Natsume is reading his manga in silence. But one thing that Mikan did not notice was, Natsume was not _silently_ reading his manga, actually his not even doing that, he is actually staring at Mikan eating though awful HOWALONS! His jealousy is building up more and more; his jealousy bar is almost going to explode sooner or later. The more he look at the Howalon in her hands and mouth, his anger began to reach up. Then finally he just couldn't take it anymore, he starred at the last Howalon in the box. Then he thought of the evilest plan of the world…kekeke

"Hey, what you looking at? My Howalon? No way I'm going to give you my last Howalon! Humph!" Mikan said.

"Give me the last one, since you never given me one yet." Natsume snorted.

"Nuuu it's my last one, I can never give anyone my last precious Howalon, and you should of ask earlier!" Mikan retorted.

Mikan quickly stuffed the Howalon in her mouth, so that Natsume wouldn't still it, but what she didn't realise was that she was following according to Natsume's evil plan. Natsume pushed his face closer, and then their mouth meet.

"Mmmmmm m m mmm mmmm…." Mikan tried to talk.

Natsume was licking in her mouth everywhere not leaving one bit of her mouth not covered by his saliva.

"Mmm, nice, Polkadots. No wonder the last Howalon's are the best," Natsume said with a smirk. And left the sakura tree to catch the bus back to the dorm since it was getting late.

Mikan was still in daze; her brain still hasn't woken up to the surprised she just got. Then suddenly…

"NATSSUUMMMMEEEEE!!" Mikan cried out loud, running towards him, trying to catch up.

As Mikan was running she was also smiling, it was one of though big happy smile that Natsume always call them the _Idiotic Pig Smile_. She caught up with Natsume and jumped on to him. Natsume lost balance, and they fell on the hard concrete. But just before they hit the ground, Natsume grabbed Mikan's waist, swiftly turned, so that making him first bang on the floor, and Mikan on top of him.

"Arghh…" Natsume protested, while rubbing his back.

"Oops sorry Natsume, I didn't do that on purpose, but it was your fault for stealing my beloved Howalon form my mouth. So now how are you going return my Howalon now!" Mikan asked.

"Get off me pig! And I don't need to give anything back!" Natsume replied back coldly.

"I'm not a pig!" Mikan said while pouting.

"I'm not going to give you back the Howalon but I can replace it with something," Natsume smirked.

"Then what are you replacing it for then?" Mikan asked, still pouting.

"My love for you!" Natsume said, while his bangs covered his eyes and blush. **(A/N: Ohhh, I wanna see Natsume blush, that is so cute, I'm actually imagining him doing that at the moment LAWLS )**

"..."

"I love you Mikan! Please love me and not Howalon!"

"Hehe"

"What's so funny?"

"Hehe, I love you too! NATSUME, and I can't believe your jealous over Howalons!"

"I can't help it! Now up the Howalon crap out!"

They got up, and Mikan apologies again for Natsume's back. Natsume eventually forgave her. And they both walked together to the station both hand in hand; they were walking on a never-ending journey towards their loveless path.

_Well, I guess Howalon can be replaced,_

_By a sweet savoring kiss,_

_And a priceless love of another!_

_Well, really their love has just bloom, and begun!_

_OWARI_

**- hOlytraCii - **


End file.
